Field of Invention
The present invention relates to camera module, and more particularly to an array imaging module and its molded photosensitive assembly, circuit board assembly and manufacturing method for electronic device.
Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, most of the electronic products incorporate with an integrated circuit board to provide multiple functions in one single electronic component. In particular, it is noted that this integrated multi-function crossovers between trends. For example, the mobile phone which is originally designed for communication purpose has been developed into a mobile electronic device such as smart phone that integrally incorporates with the integrated circuit to provide multiple functions of communication, image capturing, Internet-enabled access, navigation, and etc. Therefore, the integrated circuit board must provide all-in-one multifunction for the smartphone.
Accordingly, most camera modules in the current mobile electronic devices are single-lens modules. However, this single-lens camera module cannot meet the requirements of high image quality and capturing effectiveness in order to meet the requirement of multi-functional application of the current mobile electronic devices.
An advanced camera module, such as a dual lens camera module, has been already used in the current mobile electronic device, wherein the dual lens camera module is configured to simulate the human eye structure for image capturing. In particular, the features and performances of the dual lens camera module, such as 3D capturing and scanning ability, gesture and location recognition, color fidelity (color accuracy or color balance), rapid focusing ability, panoramic shooting, background field of depth, and other aspects, are better than the features and performances of the single lens camera module. Therefore, there is an important development direction to include more than one lens camera module in the future camera industry. Accordingly, the dual lens camera module generally comprises two imaging modules, such that during the imaging capturing process of the dual lens camera module, two images are captured by the two imaging modules respectively. Due to the position difference between the two imaging modules, the two images will have a spatial position difference. Then, the two images will be processed via an imaging synthesis method to form a final captured image. It is important that the imaging modules must have the uniformity of imaging effects, such as resolution, shading, color, and the deviation in horizontal, vertical, and longitudinal directions, wherein these indications are the major factors to determine the image quality of the dual lens camera module.
However, the current manufacturing and assembling technologies, and the structure of the dual lens camera module cannot guarantee the imaging quality thereof. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing dual lens camera module comprises a circuit board 10P, two lens bases 20P, two imaging modules 30P, and one supporting frame 40P, wherein a lens motor assembly 31P is operatively connected to each of the imaging modules 30P. Accordingly, each of the lens bases 20P is discretely mounted on the circuit board 10P at one side thereof in order to connect the lens bases 20P with each other via the circuit board 10P. The lens motor assembly 31P is coupled at and supported by the corresponding lens base 20P. Each of the lens motor assemblies 31P is enveloped by the supporting frame 40P. As shown in FIG. 1B, the two lens bases 20P can be integrated with each other to form a single base of the dual lens camera module according to the existing technology. In other words, the lens motor assemblies 31P are mounted at different positions of the lens base 20P. It is appreciated that, through the existing assembling process of the existing dual lens camera module, each of the lens bases 20P is individually coupled at the circuit board 10P, such that the dimension, position, etc. . . . of each of the lens bases 20P is hard to control. In other words, the parameters, such as dimension and assembling position, of the dual lens camera modules are inconstant. According to the existing dual lens camera module, as shown in FIG. 1A, the lens bases 20P are individual components and are electrically coupled to the circuit board 10P in order to connect the lens bases 20P with each other. Accordingly, the circuit board 10P is a PCB circuit board, wherein the rigidity of the circuit board 10P is relatively weak, such that the circuit board 10P is easy to be deformed or bent. As a result, the overall rigidity of the dual lens camera module is hard to control and ensure. After the dual lens camera module is assembled, there will be a deviation between the two imaging modules 30P during the operation of the dual lens camera module. For example, the distance between the lens motor assemblies 31P cannot be ensured, the positioning tolerance of the lens motor assemblies 31P is relatively large, and the optical axis of each of the imaging modules 30P is easily deviated from its original preset position. Any one of these situations will affect the image quality of the dual lens camera module. For example, the uncontrollable factors and adverse effects will affect the imaging synthesis process to form the final captured image. In addition, since the lens motor assemblies 31P are wrapped within the supporting frame 40P, it is necessary to apply adhesive to a gap between the lens motor assembly 31P and the supporting frame 40P. As a result, the overall size of the dual lens camera module will further be relatively increased.
Furthermore, the assembly of the dual lens camera module is based on the conventional COB (Chip On Board) assembling process. The circuit board 10P generally comprises a circuit protrusion 11P and a photosensitive chip 12P electrically coupled on the circuit board 10P via a connecting wire such as gold wire 121P. Accordingly, the gold wire 121P has an arc-shape protruded from the board body of the circuit board, such that the circuit protrusion 11P and the gold wire 121P protruded from the circuit board 10P will adversely affect the assembling process of the dual lens camera module.
Since the circuit protrusion 11P and the gold wire 121P are protruded and exposed from the circuit board 10P, the assembling process will be unavoidably affect by these exposing components. For example, the adhering process of the lens base 20P and the welding process of the lens motor assembly 31P will be affected by the circuit protrusion 11P and the gold wire 121P. Accordingly, welding resisting agent and dust may be adhered to the lens base 20P during the welding process of the lens motor assembly 31P. Since the circuit protrusion 11P and the photosensitive chip 12P are positioned to create a gap therebetween, the dust will be accumulated at the gap thereof. It will contaminate the photosensitive chip 12P, such that the photosensitive chip 12P will produce an undesirable result, such as black spots, to affect the image quality.
Furthermore, the lens base 20P is located at an exterior side of the circuit protrusion 11P. When the lens base 20P is mounted on the circuit board 10P, a safety clearance must be provided between the lens base 20P and the circuit protrusion 11P. In particular, the safety clearance includes a horizontal direction and the upward direction of the lens base 20P with respect to the circuit board 10P. As a result, the thickness of the dual lens camera module will be substantially increased. In other words, it is almost impossible to reduce the overall thickness of the dual lens camera module.
Also, comparing the molding of the dual lens camera module with the molding of the single lens camera module, the coordination of the dual lens camera is higher than that of the single lens camera module. For example, the optical axes of the imaging modules are required being coincident and the optical axes of the lens through the conventional COB process must be consistent. Collectively, the overall size of the dual lens camera is relatively large, the rigidity of the circuit board is relatively weak, the flatness of the circuit board is relatively sensitive, and the thickness of the circuit board is relatively large.